In the past, there have been attempts to provide a mechanism which will produce a fluid flow rate which is proportional to the speed of a rotating element. This is most often carried out by a device such as a positive displacement pump, which of course, provides a flow rate directly proportional to the speed of rotation of the pumping elements. Besides being quite expensive, due to the manufacturing difficulties, a positive displacement pump is also inherently a device which consumes a considerable amount of energy and is somewhat inefficient due to leakage losses. Further, the leakage losses reduce the accuracy of the proportional relationship between flow and speed. Further, valve structures are known which can provide a fluid pressure responsive to rotational speed. Further, there are devices known which use a valve mechanism of a somewhat complicated nature to provide a constant flow rate of fluid regardless of shaft speed. However, insofar as has been discovered at this time there are no extremely simple and inexpensive valve devices which can provide an accurate fluid flow rate directly proportional to speed.